


It Will Always be Okay

by Baconatore (orphan_account)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Baconatore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah is the Dovahkiin, who falls in love with a Vampire named Serana. After her quest is over and her father had been defeated, she decides to confesses her true feelings to the beautiful Vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Always be Okay

**_Author's Note: Hannah is a nord. Yup._ **

 

 

 "This must be that _beautiful_ Skyrim weather I've always heard about," Serana remarked, sighing to herself as she walked through the hard rain and puddles.

 "Hey, just know that it cant possibly get any worse from here on in."

 "Last time you said that you were almost killed by a giant. Luckily I was there to save you."

 Hannah turned around, her curly blonde hair sticking to her frowned face from the wet rain that was falling apon them. They were on their way to the Lakeside Manor, which the stormcloak nord had built herself. Sure, there were wolves, bears, giants, ghosts... bandits... dragons... wow, alright, so there were a lot of outside forces. But it was truly a sight to see, and it cost 100 thousand gold to make it, so Serana chose not to complain. Good food, mead and a nice place to stay never hurt anyone.

"Yeah, but in turn I ended up saving you, thanks to this new bow I have." Hannah waved the bow in front of Serana's face.

 "Please, you know you couldn't make it without me."

The vampire lord shrugged. "I never denied that. I do need you."

 "I need you, too. You know that, right?"

 Hannah stopped walking and glanced back at the yellow-eyed vampire. "Of course I do," She smiled. "You're my family. We need each other."

 "Yeah, like how I'm going to save the world from dragons with you, right?" Serana took Hannah's hand into her own playfully.

 "Course." She put an arm around Serana's neck. "We'll save all of Tamriel together."

 

 Hannah placed her lips on Serana's and was luckily greeted with a kiss back.

 

 They both seemed to forget that it had started raining harder than before.

 

XXX


End file.
